


Love is about compromise

by shanimalew



Series: Fictober 2019 [19]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanimalew/pseuds/shanimalew
Summary: “Yes, ok, I admit it. You were right”“Oh, really? I haven’t noticed” Aziraphale replies, tone between mocking and judgmental.Crowley doesn’t acknowledge him and continues his task of cutting his plaster with a pair of inadequate scissors.[Fictober 2019, Day 19]





	Love is about compromise

**Day 19: “Yes, I admit it, you were right.”**

“Yes, ok, I admit it. You were right” Crowley says, making weird faces at Aziraphale.

“Oh, really? I haven’t noticed” Aziraphale replies, tone between mocking and judgmental.

Crowley doesn’t acknowledge him and continues his task of cutting his plaster with a pair of inadequate scissors. When his efforts aren’t met with results, he gets up in search of something stronger.

He thinks he has seen a saw somewhere…

“Can you stop?” Aziraphale says exasperated, “The doctor said to keep it for two weeks”

“I’m a demon! I don’t need plasters or doctors!” Crowley screams, head hidden inside a cabinet.

Aziraphale hears strange noises coming from the demon’s direction but he doesn’t get up to check, he just moves his head slightly to look in his direction. The only thing he sees is Crowley’s ass, which would not be a bad view if he wasn’t mad with the demon.

“Anthony J. Crowley I swear to anything that’s holy and sacred if you use that saw I’m going to break your arm again and again until you will run out of miracles to fix it” Aziraphale threatens, voice calm.

Crowley, who in the meantime has finally found what he was looking for and is going back to the table, happily shaking his saw, stops dead in his tracks. He puts his glasses on his head and squirts them as if to better assess whether the angel is serious or not.

“You wouldn’t” he says, deadpan.

“Would you like to test me?” Aziraphale smiles devilishly.

After a couple of seconds where they just stare at each other, Crowley looks away and groans defeated, his whole body bending melodramatically.

“Come on, angel. Why are you doing this to me?” He says, falling ungraciously on the chair near Aziraphale’s. The angel doesn’t move an inch.

“Because you need to learn that if the gentleman at the escape room says ‘do not touch here’ there is a reason. Especially if the hole is smaller than your arm”

“But there was a key there! We needed keys!”

“And in fact, if you waited and used that beautiful brain of yours we would have found a magnet to take that key, but you had to break your arm” Aziraphale says, exasperation dripping from every word.

“You’re just mad we didn’t finish the game”

“How dare you imply I don’t care about your health?!” Aziraphale makes an exaggerated scandalised face, but Crowley sees right through it.

“Am I wrong though?” 

Aziraphale looks at him, then puffs.

“Maybe a little bit” he answers, having at least the decency to look away embarrassed “but it’s not like you learn your lesson! Only last week you got your tail stuck under the wardrobe…”

“My arm wouldn’t fit and under it there were my sunglasses, I couldn't let them stay there”

“Oh, like you don’t have thousands of pairs everywhere”

“You’re insufferable sometimes, angel. What do you want me to say? I said you were right”

“I just want you to stop stick body parts where they don’t belong”

“Oh, and where do they belong?” Crowley replies smug, smiling amused at the involuntary innuendo.

“I won’t dignify you with an answer” Aziraphale crosses his arms, then he abruptly gets up. “I’m going to make myself some tea, don’t you dare touch that plaster”

“Yessir” Crowley mocks, saluting.

He waits for Aziraphale to start his usual ‘waiting for the tea’ chat but he hears nothing, he groans internally.

“What do you think if we try again this escape room thing next week? Different place, obviously” he screams so Aziraphale can hear him.

“An excellent idea, my dear” Aziraphale says after a minute, emerging from the kitchen with you steaming cups of tea and starts talking about his favourite book, as if nothing had happened.

Crowley rolls his eyes but doesn’t stop the angel.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a true story of me not following what the employees of the escape room told me to do, minus the broken arm because I'm dumb but not as dumb as Crowley lol  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story! Leave kudos and comments if you did!


End file.
